Against Life
by ShanaSoul
Summary: After a long while when mikan arrived two new students come to alice acamdey,There in DA class and one of them has a brother who was in DA before,Who are they and why are they there? First Fanfiction.


**.Auther note:There is some characters which are ooc sometimes and this is my first fanfiction,So yeah don't go flaming on me for my crap writing and the beginning is stupid. **

**Against Life.**

**Chapter 1: Alice ne?**

The alarm clock ringed as the clock turned to be 6:00 AM.

Slowly Akazuki got off the bed and walked to the bathroom and took a long warm shower and brushed her teeth.

Akazuki changed into a dark red shirt sleeveless and a black skirt with long white socks and pulled on a sliver circle cross necklace, she has long light faint red hair a bit of hair comes on her head and very light faint red eyes

Akazuki grabbed her wallet and walked to the kitchen and pulled the wallet table and started making breakfast.

The breakfast contained pancakes and juice.

Akazuki grabbed her wallet and pulled on deep water sea heels that were a bit long.

As Akazuki was half-way done to school her best friend, Mei was standing there she has long black hair and sea color eyes she was wearing jeans and white sneakers and a white shirt.

''Hey Mei'' Said Akazuki waving tomei.

''YO AKAZUKI!'' Yelled Mei waving back.

''You seem a bit.. excited..'' Said Akazuki slowly_''A bit too excited..''_

''Yep guess what?!' ' Squealed Mei with her eyes shining with excitement.

''Uhh..Your going to London for vacation?'' Guessed Akazuki

''Nope,OUR FAMILY FINALLY GOT A NEW SUMMER HOUSE!'' Squealed Mei

Even louder until someone's ear drums could break.

''Congratulates Mei~'' Said Akazuki.

''Well let's go we'll be late!'' Yelled Mei as she dragged Akazuki by the shirt

_''May as well let myself be dragged by her.''_ She thought silently.

**Time Jump: After School.**

''Ne,Akazuki..''Said Mei

''Yeah? Answered Akazuki

''Meet by the summer house 5'o clock straight,BETTER NOT BE LATE!'' Yelled Mei throwing her a direction paper.

''Man **cough **she's **cough **fast **cough**'' Said Akazuki between coughs and picked up the papers and proceed to go home.

**At Home 3:00 PM.**

Akazuki made lunch and started eating it was rice with fish.

She cleaned the dishes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and changed into jeans and a black shirt with a white jacket with black lines sticked to the shirt..

She pulled on sandals and walked to her best friend's house.

**Knock knock**

''Oh yeah she gave me a spare key.'' Said Akazuki and opened the door.

_**POP!**_

''OMFGODFOMGODMFOMDODMSOMFOMFODMOFMOMDSIOOOMDSNSHBDSKJSWHEREISTHEFIREWHATSHAPEENINGWHATTHTEHELLWHATAWHAHATGAUIBSDBDJASBJSKBOOMASHAKLALAKSWHAT!?'' Yelped Akazuki in surprise.

''HA!!'' Rolled down both of her friends on the ground laughing hard with tears in there eyes

''YOU BOTH ARE SO GODDAMN DEAD!'' Yelled Akazuki with a murderous face and pissed off face.

''Uh-oh..'' They both looked at each other faces and nodded and yelled ''RUNN FOR YOUR LIFEE!!''

Akazuki started chasing them to no end with an even more pissed off face.

**Time Speed: 8'O Clock.**

''Bye have a save trip back to home'' Said Mei to Akazuki and Anna.

''HAI SIR!'' They both said jokingly

They all laughed before the two started heading home

''That was fun wasn't it?'' Said Anna looking at her friend.

''Yep you guys sure surprised me..'' Said Akazuki.

''Uh-oh..'' Said Anna.

''Nani?'' Said Akazuki

''Look'' Said Anna as she pointed to people in black clothes beside her door.

_''Shit..'' _She thought.

''Aren't those Alice Academy people?'' Anna said a bit in angry tone.

''Look there at your house too'' Said Akazuki pointing to her door.

''Well I have an alice..'' Said Anna quietly.

''We can't just go what about mei?'' Said Akazuki whispering to her.

''I told her..about me having an alice and..I knew you had one too.'' Replied Akazuki

''Sou ka..'' Said Akazuki

''We'll have to go someday..afterall'' Said Anna

**''Guess this is the day.**'' Said Akazuki walking ahead of her.

''We're known that you have alices and we were send there to bring you to the AA and your parent's has already known and accepted this request.'' Said one of the men in black.

''We know so can you gladly go to HELL?!'' Said Akazuki

The men ignored her last comment and continued talking.

''Please go pack your stuff.'' One said

**Time Speed:At the entrance.**

A gay blond teacher came walking.

''Are you gay?''Asked Anna.

The gay blond teacher sweatdropped ''No but w—'' The gay blond teacher said cut by an explosion voice and breaking wall.

Akazuki sighed and made a ice/wind barrier around herself and Anna.

Up the wall was a boy with a cat mask on and the school uniform with raven hair.

_''He has fire alice..Lifespan shortens huh?'' _

He jumped off the wall and the blond gay teacher sighed and made a seed grow which made a brown rope to me.

And hat him?

What the hell?

Oh yeah not the metion that the cat masked guy tried to fire something on him and that gay blond teacher used he alice which he rather did something sexual.

''..GROSS!'' Yelled Akazuki,''If your gonna use your human pheromone alice use it somewhere else!''

''Ahh sorry '' Replied the blond gay teacher and carried the guy on his back.

The doors of the alice academy opened and there was a huge school there.

''Welcome to Alice Academy.'' Said Narumi-sensei.

''Hurry up will ya?'' Said Anna ''I'm tired.''

''Okay follow me.'' Narumi said.

They went to a room and he layed the raven-haired guy on the couch while we sat on the other.

''When he wakes up click this button on the wall.'' He said pointing to a red button on the door ''I'll be back!''

''He's gay 100%.'' Said Akazuki to Anna.

''At least you"ll see your brother.'' Said Anna.

''Besides that what's with the neko mask?'' Said Akazuki,Pointing to the neko mask that was laying on the table.

Anna took the neko mask and pulled on and looked at her friend and said '' Purr~''

Akazuki laughed so hard she fell down the couch ''Itaiii..''

Anna pulled down the mask and laughed at her friend's expression

''Someone creepy is coming from the shadows.'' Said Anna pointing to a shadow that came out of nowhere.

Akazuki got creeped out so fast she fell down the couch. Again.

Anna laughed again as the person from the shadows came out.

''Kuro neko,I have a mission for you.'' Came a voice from the shadows.

''If your talking about this guy,He's knocked out cold.'' Said Akazuki

''Yep this little fellow is out of service.'' Said Anna while knocking on his head.

''Give this to him.'' Said the guy from the shadows as paper came out of nowhere sharply she held it between her fingers as the shadow disappered.

''That person is sharp.'' Said Akazuki.

''Oi,The fellow is waking up.'' Said Anna ''Should we click the button?''

''Nope.'' Replied Akazuki.

''Nanda?'' Questioned Anna

''Let's _what _ he's going to do.'' Said Akazuki.

''What the hell?'' Said Natsume.

''Goodmoring sleeping beauty.'' Said Akazuki with a snicker.

''Goodmoring sunshine.'' Said Anna with a other snicker.

_''What the hell?'' _He thought.

''Take half-awake sleeping beauty.'' Said Akazuki throwing him the letter.

''Who the hell are you,Who the hell gave you that,And what the hell are you doing there?,Answer in five seconds.'' Said Natsume

''Akazuki Patrick, in the shadow,School duh.'' Said Akazuki and nibbled on the cookie she got out of nowhere.

''You?'' He asked looking in Anna's way.

''Anna Kazu,School duh.'' Said Anna

Akazuki just kept nibbling on the cookie.

''Get out.'' Said natsume rather commanded.

''Naaaaandaaaaaa~?' Said Akazuki in sing-song voice.

''G-e-t-o-u-t.'' Said Natsume slowly.

''SHUT UP WILL YOU!?'' Yelled Anna angrily.

''What are you doing..?'' Asked Akazuki while looking at her weirdly.

''Making something..'' Replied Anna.

''I'm gonna click the button~'' Said Akazuki.

''Hey wait!..''Said Natsume while lighting an fire.

''Stupid.'' Said Akazuki as she threw ice from her hand which melted and made water which turned off the fire.

''Your lifespan shorten everytime you use your alice.'' Said Akazuki ''Then why are you using it for stupid stuff?''

''Tch.''

Anna sighed and clicked the button.

''Slooow.'' Said Akazuki ''RING WILL YOU!?''

Not soon after someone came barging in.

''Can we get our uniform and get the hell outta there?'' Said Anna unpatience

''Ah..there you go.'' Said Narumi.

''Tch..'' Said Natsume and jumped off the window.

''I'm not wearing the black one.'' Said Anna.

''Same here.'' Said Akazuki.

''Bu—''

''Call it style.''Said Akazuki.

''Well..okay.'' Said Narumi

''Dorm somewhere to change?'' Asked Anna

''Oh well what's your alice?'' Asked Narumi.

''Ice but it contains water and music.'' Said Akazuki.

''Sewing and wind.'' Said Anna.

''Well you'll be special star both of you in the highest dorm up and in DA class.'' Said Narumi.

''Did _I _hear DA?'' Said Akazuki with her expression changing from calm to a pissed off face.

''Uhh yes.'' Said narumi.

''Then no.'' Said Akazuki.

''I'm sorry but you can't do anything'' Said Narumi.

''THEN NO!'' Yelled Akazuki angrily. ''THEN NO I SAID NO MEANS NO! I WILL NOT JOIN THE HELLFISH DA CLASS!'' While her hair covered her eyes.

Akazuki grabbed the uniform and took her bag and ran outside the room.

''..''

''I'm sorry but you don't like her when she's uncalm.'' Said Anna while taking the uniform and bag and walked out the room.

Narumi sighed and looked up at the window.

**With Anna and Akazuki.**

_''Ugh I won't join even if the world is up to an end'' _She thought.

''Excuse me.'' Said Akazuki while pulling a hand on some girl shoulder with brown hair into two ponytails.

''?''

''I was just wondering if you knew where special star dorms are.'' Said Akazuki

''Oh just go to the right then up all the stairs.'' Said the girl cheerfully

''Thanks.'' Said Akazuki

The girl walked away and Anna came running

''LET'S GO TO THE DORM!'' Shouted Anna.

''Whoa.'' Said Akazuki..

The room had a king-sized bed and on the opposite side there was a table on it was a laptop and a lamp with books on the upper part of the table,There was a clock up on the wall and a couch and a T.V with a carpet of the color white on the ground and a small table beside the bed with a alarm color on it there was a drawer for clothes too.

''Nice..'' Said Anna.

''Design Please?'' Said Akazuki with puppy eyes.

''Fine..'' Replied Anna.

The walls turned into a shade of purple with sakura petals on it,The ground was showing your reflect the couch turned into a gray light color the table was light purple and white,The bed was a white and a very faint pink that would be white soon.

There was some colors of ice in some places.

Anna's room was the same items but other colors.

The wall was wind with petals that were worn out or something the ground was a normal color and the couch was a light blue color the table was orange with lemon color the bed was light yellow and white.

''Yep all done.'' Said Anna.

They have almost done packing and have took a shower and pulled on the uniform.

**(It was without the black thingy so it looked like in the opening 1 when mikan goes inside the mirror.)**

They both were sitting on the couch and chatting.

''So are you going to accept?'' Asked Akazuki.

''Accept what?''

''Being in DA..'' Replied Akazuki.

''I don't know what you think about DA..''

''My brother used to be in DA,They the higher-ups used the people in DA as tools.'' Said Akazuki.

''Hontou?''

''Yeah later on he got out DA.'' Said Akazuki.

''I see if you join then count me in.''

''Guess I'll do it..'' Said Akazuki.

**Time DASH:At Class.**

**T**he gay blond teacher **(Cough) **I mean Narumi-sensei walked into the class happily

.

''Ohayou Minna-san~'' Said Narumi ''Today we have new student,Come in. ''

Akazuki and Anna stepped into the class.

''Introduce yourself please~.'' Said Narumi-sensei.


End file.
